The present invention concerns a pharmaceutical composition containing a compound or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof represented by the general formula (I) described later, that is noted as showing immunosupressive activity. More in particular, it relates to an emulsion composition which maintain a stable emulsified state in a physiological saline, glucose solution for injection, water, fruit juice or like other medium and, accordingly, can be applied by intravenous injection, intramuscular injection, local administration such as eye drop, as well as to various forms of administration including oral or rectal administration, or a pharmaceutically acceptable organic solvent solution composition that is in a stable liquid form by itself, shows less resistance upon administration as an oral formulation and has satisfactory absorbability from digestive tracts.